Disney's Frozen: Arendelle High (Elsa x Reader)
by Llareggub7
Summary: Beautiful but cold, new student Elsa Andersen is hiding something from the world. Will it be you she confides in? (Unisex Protagonist)
1. But She Barely Knows I Exist

**How the reader and Elsa's first meeting might have gone in an alternate, modern universe...**

* * *

She never talks to anyone.

This new girl. She's been sat in front of you in your geometry class for months now and not once has she said a word.

You simply can't figure her out.

Beautiful. Tall. Blonde. Well dressed. A girl like her could befriend half the school in no time if she wanted.

But not this girl.

Elsa Andersen is different.

Most kids say she's stuck up. Some say she has problems, that she wears those gloves all the time because she 'has a thing about dirt'.

Girls don't tend to like her. They don't understand why she won't gossip or attend parties or sit with them at lunch.

They call her antisocial. A freak.

Boys have a different name for her. A result of their injured pride from so many rejected advances.

The Ice Queen.

You dont know why, but despite not having even spoken to the girl, you feel protective of her.

She seems delicate, like a snowflake.

You wonder what she looks like with her hair down instead of that same bun she's always-

"Excuse me!" bellows Mr. Weselton, smacking a ruler onto your desk and addressing you by your full name. "But unless you can learn the significance of fractals by staring at the back of Miss Andersen's head, then I suggest you pay attention to my lecture!"

The whole class is sniggering at you.

You blush with embarrassment, wondering why your teacher has to be such a sadistic little creep.

Elsa doesn't so much as glance over her shoulder at you. She's probably used to being stared at.

Tempted to smack your forehead against your desk, you hear a giggle coming from the seat behind.

It's a sweet giggle. Pure and genuine.

You turn to see a redheaded girl - hair styled in twin braids and cheeks dusted with freckles - smiling in your direction.

The girl is Anna Andersen - Elsa's bubbly and way more popular twin.

She gives a small wave.

At you?

She nods.

Seriously?

Another nod.

You smile back at her.

Sighing, Mr. Weselton notices you're distracted again and addresses you for the second time.

It's another half hour until the bell rings, signalling the end of class.

You watch as Elsa swiftly gathers her things and glides out the classroom door before you're even on your feet.

Someone taps you on the shoulder.

It's Anna.

"Hey," she chirps.

You gulp. "H-Hey."

"Anna Andersen," says the friendly redhead, introducing herself. "Stupid name, I know. It's my grandma's fault. Well, actually, no, it's my parents' fault, considering it was them who named me. But that's obvious, I mean, that's what parents do. Unless you don't have parents, in which case I'm really sorry and-" She realises how she must sound and clears her throat nervously. "Anyway, shutting up now."

You can't help but smile at her.

She's so energetic. So quirky. So awkward.

So unlike what you've heard about her sister.

But why is she only taking an interest in you now?

Anna asks if you're headed to the cafeteria and invites you to sit with her at lunch.

You can't refuse - literally - because she's already pulling you along.

-x-

Arriving at the cafeteria, Anna quickly introduces you to everyone at the table, notably her boyfriend Kristoff Bjorgman, who you've seen working part-time at the local garage.

He's munching on a carrot while staring at his phone.

"Uh, hello?" says Anna, waving a hand in his face. "Earth to Kristoff."

The brawny blonde boy looks up at his girlfriend and smiles. "Sorry. My mom just texted me a picture of the new puppy. We called him Sven." He shows you and Anna his phone screen. "Isn't he cute?"

"Very," you say.

Anna clasps her hands together and squeals in delight. "Oh, Kristoff, he's adorable!"

Smiling, the boy puts his phone away and shoots you a nod of acknowledgement. "New here?" he asks.

You're about to shake your head when something - or rather somebody - catches your eye.

Elsa.

She's passing your table.

Anna jumps up to greet her sister and offers her a seat, which the blonde politely declines in favour of sitting at another table by herself.

You're unable to avert your gaze.

Elsa really is beautiful. It's no surprise people are so fascinated by her, why her aloof demeanour bothers them so much.

She notices you staring.

Uh-oh. Does she know you're that kid from class who got told off for doing exactly this?

Swallowing, her expression grows anxious.

You realise you're making her uncomfortable and so drag your eyes towards a poster advertising Arendelle High's upcoming school dance.

Elsa timidly withdraws herself from Anna's presence and proceeds to a table the other side of the cafeteria.

"That sister of yours sure is strange," Kristoff remarks.

Seating herself beside you, Anna lightly shoves him. "Don't call her that. Elsa just...appreciates her space."

Kristoff shrugs. "If you say so." A chill then runs down his spine, causing him to shiver. "Hey, is it just me, or did it get cold in here all of a sudden? Like, really, really cold."

"It's just you," says Anna, still annoyed by his comment about Elsa.

Apologising, he kisses her cheek.

"Oh, fine," she sighs. "You're forgiven."

He grins.

You can't stop stealing glances at Elsa, who's eating alone and reading a book on architecture.

What is it about her?

"So," Anna says to you, smiling mischieviously, "you like my sister?"

You almost choke on your food. How did she-

"It's okay. I saw the way you were looking at her in class," the redhead whispers. "Your secret is safe with me."

"But how can-But we don't-But she barely knows I exist."

"You think she's pretty, though, right?"

You're blushing. "I guess."

Anna's eyes light up. "Great!" She makes sure no one else is listening before she continues. "You know, a lot of people are put off her because of the whole 'Ice Queen' thing. But it's all a front. She's really the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever."

You blink in surprise. "She is?"

Anna nods. "You should see her with Olaf."

"Olaf?"

"Our little brother. He's seven."

You gaze down at your food, smiling to yourself, imagining Elsa play with little Olaf.

"Want to meet him?" Anna asks. "Come over mine after school. It'll be an opportunity for you to show Elsa how good you are with kids."

"But-"

She clasps her hands together. "Pretty please with icing on top. I just want her to make a friend. I mean, we're sisters and she isn't even that open with me, let alone strangers. But I've got a feeling you might change that."

"Me?"

She nods.

You sigh.

"Please."

How can you refuse?

-x-

Once the school day has ended, you follow Anna out to her car - a diminutive pink vehicle with flower stickers decorating the sides.

It's parked next to Elsa's cool, classy blue two-seater.

These girls certainly aren't poor.

Meanwhile, a black convertible is speeding through the parking lot.

You and Anna enter the pink car.

Elsa is approaching her blue one.

The convertible careens around the corner.

Elsa doesn't hear it. She's wearing headphones.

It's not slowing down.

Realising, your heart thrashes at the sight.

"Elsa!" screams Anna, getting out her car. "Elsa, move!"

You've already begun sprinting towards the blonde girl as fast as your legs will allow.

Seeing you, she freezes in place, alarmed and confused as to what you're doing.

The driver of the convertible notices Elsa and attempts to brake.

But it's too late.

The vehicle begins to skid in the girl's direction.

You manage to reach her, to push her out the way with all the force you can muster.

As a result you lose balance and land on your front.

There's no time left for you to save yourself.

On the ground a few metres away, Elsa is wide eyed with adrenaline, shocked at what you've just done for her.

She grimaces in horror at the car about to crush you.

You clench your eyes shut, the only sound registered by your ears being Elsa's scream.

A layer of ice spreads across the entire parking lot, freezing the convertible's tyres and preventing it from travelling any further, saving you.

Hearing gasps and exclamations from the other students as they approach the scene, you slowly open your eyes to scan your surroundings.

"Ice?"

Anna pushes past everybody to reach you and Elsa. She nearly slips on the ice as she rushes to her sister's side, asking her if she's hurt.

Shaken, Elsa doesn't respond. She simply stares ahead, her eyes locked on yours.

The convertible driver exits his car and lowers his aviators to observe the frozen tyres. "But it's not even winter!" he complains.

Anna helps Elsa to her feet and scowls at him.

The driver is Hans Westergard - Arendelle High's resident heartbreaker and Anna's ex-boyfriend.

"Watch it, Ice Queen!" he yells at Elsa.

You stand, brushing yourself off. "Seriously?" you snap at him. "You could've killed her!"

Hans smirks, amused that such a nobody would dare raise their voice to him. "And you are?"

Glaring, you open your mouth to answer.

"What's going on out here?" demands Mr. Weselton, interrupting you. "Where did all this ice come from?"

-x-

After everything has finally calmed down and Mr. Weselton is finished interrogating you, Elsa, Anna and Hans, the four of you are excused.

Elsa is still trembling. There's no way she can drive in her state.

"I'm fine, Anna," she insists. "Honestly."

"No way!" The redhead snatches her sister's keys. "You're coming in my car and that's final. You can drive home on your own tomorrow."

Knowing she won't win, Elsa sighs and crosses her arms in a slight self-hug.

She turns to face you, although when she speaks she's staring at the ground. "Thank you," she says in a small voice.

You smile at her. "No problem." You'd do it again if you had to.

Looking around at the ice-covered parking lot, you scratch your head in wonder. It's so strange and yet so beautiful.

How did such a phenomenon occur?

"Still want to come over?" asks Anna, eyes hopeful as she awaits your response.

Elsa's head snaps up. "Wait. Come over? As in, come over to ours?"

Anna grins as if she's done something she shouldn't. "I was, uh, hoping I could have my friend round. Tonight."

Elsa sucks in her breath. "May I talk to you, please. Alone."

Anna shakes her head. "I know, I know. Kai and Gerda hate us inviting people over without giving them, like, a week's notice first."

Glancing between the sisters, you feel awkward, responsible for their disagreement. "It's fine," you tell Anna. "I don't have to-"

She doesn't listen. "Please, Elsa." She reaches for one of the blonde's gloved hands.

Elsa recoils, pulling her hands up to her chest in a defensive manner.

Anna appears deeply hurt.

You resist the urge to give the girl a hug. In fact, both girls seem as though they could use one.

Elsa can't bear the guilt of disappointing her sister. Plus, she feels indebted to you.

"Alright," she breathes. "Bring your friend. But don't say I didn't warn you."

-x-

The blonde girl sits in silence the whole journey, hands folded in her lap and gazing out the back seat window at her side.

You're sat in the front with Anna as she drives.

The redhead is singing along to the radio - a song about building snowmen for the first time in forever or something like that.

You think it's an odd song choice, especially for this time of year. But then, if you've learnt anything today, it's that Anna Andersen doesn't do 'ordinary'.

Elsa stifles a giggle. Her sister's intentionally out-of-tune singing always has this effect on her.

Your stomach does a somersault and there's a fluttering sensation in your chest.

Behind her gloved hand, the 'Ice Queen' is smiling.

You wish she'd do it more often.

Anna drives down a street of mansion-like houses and pulls up outside a set of gates.

"We're here," she announces, dialling a code into the keypad.

"Whoa," you utter. "You live here?"

She parks in the driveway of the massive house and nods. "We sure do."

You can't believe they reside in such a wealthy area. Anna and Elsa must be loaded.

Eager to get inside, Elsa is quick to unbuckle her seatbelt and is already knocking the front door the moment you and Anna are out the car.

You and the other sister casually stroll up the driveway together.

An older man opens the door to Elsa and she dashes into the house, heading upstairs to the safety of her bedroom.

"Hey, Kai," says Anna, waving.

He smiles. "Afternoon, Miss-" He notices you at her side. "Um, a guest, Miss Anna? Are you certain that's wise?"

Wise?

She nods. "Course it is!" She takes you by the hand and yanks you along. "Come on. I'll give you the tour."

Their house is huge, like a castle almost.

By the time you're on the last room of the tour, Gerda comes to inform you both that dinner will be ready soon.

Anna explains to you that Gerda and Kai are her, Elsa and Olaf's guardians, that a year ago their parents died in a car accident.

You offer your condolences.

"Is that why Elsa is so distant?" you ask. "She's still grieving?"

The redhead shrugs. "Elsa has always been distant. We were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out and I never knew why."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know she loves me and Olaf very much. She can be really protective of us sometimes. You see, we were home schooled our entire lives, but when she and I turned eighteen, I wanted to try high school."

"Bet that's a disappointment," you joke.

"Not at all. I love it!"

Of course she would. She's the definition of a social butterfly.

"Elsa only goes to our school so she can keep an eye on me. She doesn't trust other people."

"And you think I can convince her otherwise?"

"Sure you can. You saved her today, after all. Ask her how she is when we see her at dinner. Get her to talk to you."

You nod. "I'll try."

"Hey, Anna!"

A little redhead boy bursts into the room and jumps into Anna's arms for a hug.

He realises she's not alone. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like eating bugs! Want to see?"

"Olaf!" laughs Anna, putting him down. "You'll scare my friend away if you're not careful."

The little boy giggles.

"Hi there," you say, crouching to be at his level. "You must be Anna and Elsa's brother."

-x-

At dinner, Anna seats you next to her, opposite Elsa.

Olaf sits beside his blonde sister so he can pull faces at his redhead one.

Anna sticks her tongue out at him after he makes a 'pig nose' at her.

You smile and Elsa shakes her head amusedly.

Kai and Gerda sit at each end of the table.

You remark on how wonderful the food is and thank them for having you.

They tell you you're welcome.

"So, how was school today, girls?" Gerda asks Elsa and Anna.

Anna opens her mouth to answer, the parking lot incident on the tip of her tongue.

Foreseeing what her sister is about to say, Elsa clears her throat. "School was fine," she says bluntly.

You and Anna look at each other.

Gerda and Kai also look at each other.

Olaf looks at Elsa and sees she has a tear in the palm of her glove, from where you pushed her out the car's path earlier.

He narrows his eyes curiously. "What's that from?" he asks, pointing.

Elsa hadn't realised her hand was exposed and lets out a horrified gasp when she does. "Please, excuse me," she says, visibly upset.

The blonde rises from her chair and rushes out the dining room.

Anna stands up to go after her, but Gerda stops the girl.

"Let me," the woman insists.

Sighing, Anna sits back down and starts to pick at her food with her fork, appetite non-existent.

She, Kai and Olaf are all silent the rest of the meal.

You're perplexed by the whole situation.

What just happened?

-x-

"Well," says Anna, throwing herself face first onto the living room sofa, "that could've gone better."

You sink into an armchair and apologise, somehow managing to make her smile.

"And why should you be sorry?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

You smile back and shrug.

Anna switches on the television and flicks aimlessly through the channels.

Your head is swirling with concern for Elsa, why she freaked out the way she did at the table.

Was it being reminded of how close she came to dying? Was it because she really does have a phobia of dirt and can't bear the thought of exposing her skin?

Was it you?

Are you the problem?

Anna notices the tension in your eyes and can't help thinking you have more in common with Elsa than you realise. "Something the matter?"

You snap back to reality and shake your head. "Mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Course not. Nearest one is upstairs to your right. Can't miss it."

"Thanks."

You leave your new friend to go do your business.

Walking up the Andersen household's fancy staircase, you hear voices coming from a room on the left.

Elsa and Olaf.

The boy is quizzing his sister on a story she's telling him.

"And then," says Elsa, rather enthusiastically, "the hero saves the queen by jumping in front of the evil king's sword."

In bed, Olaf sits up. "Does the hero die?"

You listen from the landing as Elsa continues her tale.

"Elsa?" says Olaf, once she's finished.

"Yes?"

"Will you sing me the song? The one Mama always sang."

You're feeling giddy at the idea of her singing.

"Tomorrow, Olaf," she responds. "I'm much too-"

"Please, Elsa. I'll go straight to sleep. Promise."

"Oh, alright," she sighs.

He grins.

She clears her throat.

_Let it show, let it show._

_Don't hold it back anymore._

Her voice is stunning, mature, not what you'd expect from someone so young._  
_

_Let it show, let it show._

_Turn around and stand up tall._

You haven't realised, but you're so entranced by her that you're unconsciously leaning against the door.

_I don't care what they're going to say._

_Let the talk rage on._

_Their words never bothered me, anyway._

The door gives under your weight and you spill into Olaf's bedroom, face down on the floor.

Startled, Elsa yelps.

And then the strangest thing happens...

Ice shoots out from her fingertips, flying in your direction at an unavoidable speed.

It hits you.

There's a sharp pain in your chest.

Eyes wide with fear, the blonde is speechless as she stares at you, then back at her hands.

Olaf is hiding beneath his covers.

You begin to slip into unconsciousness.

She rushes to your side, quickly turning you onto your back, her eyebrows raised in an apologetic expression.

"Forgive me," she whispers. "I never meant to hurt you."

Your last memory prior to blacking out is how gorgeous she looks with her hair down, in a loose braid draped over her shoulder.

Noticing the ends of your hair start to turn white, Elsa gasps, remembering the accident she had with Anna when they were children.

"Not again. This can't be happening."

-x-

Waking up in one of the guest rooms, Gerda and Kai explain what Elsa did to you.

"So, you're saying she froze my heart?" you utter in disbelief.

They nod in unison.

Your hand goes to your chest and you wince. "How-How's that even possible?"

Elsa enters the room after she's managed to settle Olaf by telling him you simply fell and hit your head, that the blue swirls he'd seen must've been a figment of his imagination.

"Elsa has been able to control snow and ice since the day she was born," Kai says. "Mr. and Mrs. Andersen were research scientists, you see. And when Mrs. Andersen became pregnant with the girls, she was accidentally exposed to a complicated form of cryogenic radiation. They could never understand why, but for some reason only Elsa was affected."

You glance at Elsa, who's staring at the ground and crossing her arms.

"Am I going to die?" you ask.

Gerda places a reassuring hand on your shoulder. "My dear, we will do everything in our power to help you."

You wonder if that's a yes.

"It's been done before," Kai adds. "When they were younger the girls had an accident while playing. Anna almost-" He doesn't finish the sentence for fear of

upsetting Elsa further. "Their parents saved her."

Your heart sinks.

The Andersens are dead.

Who else would know how to reverse such a condition?

Elsa approaches you and fights the urge to touch your hand, gazing at you desperately.

"Anna doesn't remember that night," she says. "She and Olaf have no idea about my powers. Please, don't tell them."

That's when the door slams open and Anna runs into the guest room.

"A-Are you okay?" she pants. "I came upstairs to find you, but Olaf said you'd fallen and hit your head!"

"Yeah," you chuckle casually, pretending to rub your imaginary injury. "I did. Clumsy me."

Elsa gives you a grateful look.

The pain in your chest increases, making your knees buckle.

Anna catches you and suggests driving you to the hospital in case you've sustained a concussion.

Kai and Gerda insist you'll be fine, that no hospitals are necessary.

The redhead disagrees. She still thinks it'd be best to get a second opinion, despite Gerda's nursing experience.

An argument between them ensues.

You're unsure of how to convince Anna to let it go.

Elsa can't take anymore. She can't handle the lies, the secrets.

"Enough!"

The guest room is freezing cold.

Everyone's eyes fall in the blonde's direction.

"Anna, there's something you need to know, something I've kept from you for too long."

* * *

**If you enjoyed this 'Elsa x Reader' style, you might want to check out my 'A Royal Wedding' series.**


	2. Leave Her Alone

**Greetings, beautiful people!**

**Sorry for the wait and thank you for your patience. There aren't enough hours in the day, I swear.**

**Anywho, hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Another minute. Another white hair.

It's the day after Elsa froze your heart and already you're feeling significantly weaker.

Back at the girls' house, Kai and Gerda are attempting to recreate a formula Mr. and Mrs. Andersen concocted when Anna and Elsa were children. Apparently it'll slow down the freezing process.

Nevertheless, even if they do succeed, you'll most likely be dead within a month.

At school you notice the Andersen sisters are avoiding each other.

Anna is still processing the fact that her twin is an ice-powered mutant. Elsa is still processing the fact that she told her.

Today you're supposed to be going back to their house after school for more tests. Hopefully doing so will help Gerda and Kai find a cure.

You enter the school cafeteria and see Anna eating lunch with Kristoff and their friends.

Elsa is sat alone at another table.

Anna waves and beckons you over.

Instead you smile politely at the redhead, putting up a hand to decline.

She notices you glance in her sister's direction and realises your intentions, giving you a nod of encouragement.

You nod back, then proceed to Elsa's table.

"Hi," you say to the blonde, carrying your lunch tray. "Mind if I join you?"

Surprised you'd still speak to her despite what she's done, she sets her book down and swallows. "Not at all."

"What're you reading?" you ask casually.

She traces a finger over the book cover and looks at you with earnest eyes. "Please, you don't have to pretend everything is fine, especially not for my sake. I don't deserve-"

"Elsa, this isn't your fault," you insist. "I shouldn't have startled you. If anyone is to blame it's me."

You reach for her hand.

She retracts it before your skin can make contact.

"Don't be afraid," you say. "You won't hurt me. I trust you."

"But I can't control it," she whispers. "What if I make you worse?"

You manage a smile. "Trust yourself, Elsa."

Hesitating, she slowly places her gloved palm against your bare one.

Nothing happens. At least, nothing bad.

The warmth of her touch radiating through the material of her glove causes your heart to race, sending waves of heat coursing through your body you never thought you'd ever feel again.

"Are you okay?" she asks nervously.

You nod, smiling.

Elsa blushes and smiles back.

You take it up a notch and weave your fingers between hers.

In the background, Anna and Kristoff are grinning at the two of you from their table, teasing you by making heart shapes with their hands.

How very mature.

You shake your head in amusement.

"I don't believe it," breathes Elsa, wide eyed as she gazes at your interlocked fingers. "I'm actually holding someone's hand. It's been so-"

"Hey, guys, check it out! Looks like the Ice Queen and the nerd are dating."

It's Hans.

He flashes a smirk at you both while his friends make comments of their own.

Elsa self-consciously withdraws her hand from yours and clutches it to her chest.

"Back off," you snarl. "Haven't you got anything better to do?"

"My," Hans sneers. "You're a mouthy one, aren't you?"

Afraid she'll lose control, Elsa stands up to walk away.

Hans and his friends form a circle around your table, obstructing her.

"And where do you think you're going, Ice Queen?"

Witnessing this infuriates you. "Leave her alone!"

"Leave her alone?" Hans raises an eyebrow. "Or what?"

Elsa is close to snapping from the stress, her powers threatening to freeze everything in sight.

One of Han's friends labels her a 'freak' and the others laugh.

"Or this!" You shove Hans and he stumbles backwards, accidentally flipping a lunch tray off a nearby table and it landing on his head, caking his hair with food and splattering his precious letterman jacket.

The cafeteria falls silent.

Everyone is watching.

Anna and Kristoff get up from their seats to intervene.

Humiliated, Hans rises to his feet and grabs you by your shirt.

You brace yourself.

"Hans!" Anna yells. "Let go of my friend!"

"You're friends with this loser?" he asks in disbelief.

Kristoff folds his arms and glares in the other boy's direction. "You heard her, Westergard. Let go. Right now."

Hans notices Mr. Weselton approaching and gives an exasperated huff, releasing you.

"Just wait," he says in a menacing tone, nostrils flared. "You'll regret this. I'll make sure of it."

-x-

Later - after she's scolded you for being so reckless, but also thanked you for sticking up for her sister - Anna offers to drive you to her house once school is over.

You accept, of course.

You also spend the entire journey glancing in the passenger side mirror at Elsa's car following behind.

This time when you and Anna proceed up the driveway towards the house, Elsa walks with you instead of rushing inside like yesterday.

You and Anna share a look of delighted surprise.

Not having to hide her secret from somebody other than Gerda and Kai, Elsa hasn't felt so free in years.

"Good news," says Kai, greeting the three of you at the front door. "We found your parents' notes. The formula should be ready soon."

You brush your fingers against the delicate knuckles of Elsa's gloved hand, as if asking for permission to hold it again.

Remembering what you told her, to 'trust herself', she allows you to do so.

Anna can't help but notice and feel elated.

She was right about you. She knew you could do it from the moment she met you. She just knows you'll be the one to thaw her sister's frozen heart.

Only problem is you're dying. And if the formula doesn't work, there won't be a lot of time to save you.

An hour passes.

In one of the guest bedrooms, Gerda administers the formula to your arm via a syringe.

Again, Elsa apologises for putting you through all this and you tell her it's okay, that there's nothing to forgive.

Meanwhile, Anna is out on the landing, talking on the phone to Kristoff.

"The North Mountain?" she says. "Camping this weekend? Sure. Sounds awesome!"

Elsa's ears prick up. "Excuse me," she says, leaving the room.

You continue to listen.

"Anna," the blonde says. "Please reconsider. You know there are wild animals up on the North Mountain. Don't be a fool."

"Well, if you're so worried," the redhead replies, "why don't you come with us? You can protect me and my friends with those super cool ice powers of yours. No pun intended."

Elsa blinks at the audacity of her sister's suggestion. "Anna, you haven't told anyone, have-"

"Of course not!" Anna mentions that she intends to invite you along, as well. "I'm going camping regardless, Elsa. I plan on having fun this weekend. So can you."

Excited by the idea, you roll off the bed and stagger onto the landing, panting and blushing as you realise both twins are staring at you like you're crazy.

"I'm-I'm in," you announce. "I'll go camping if Elsa does."

Anna grins.

"Fine," sighs Elsa, supposing she can't disappoint a terminally ill person, especially when your condition is a direct result of her actions. "You win. I'll go."

Erupting into an outburst of goofy cheers, you and Anna manage to make Elsa smile.

-x-

The next few days are much easier. Your condition isn't as aggressive anymore thanks to Kai and Gerda's formula.

You've been at the Andersens' house every evening after school so they can keep track of your progress. Also, you and Elsa have been spending a lot of time together.

The pair of you are currently lounging in the living room.

She's lost in one of her books, hair down in a side braid instead of her usual bun.

You're trying to find something decent to watch on the movie channels, but there's nothing to your liking. You'd rather watch Elsa.

She's so beautiful when she's concentrating. The way she bites her finger as her blue eyes scan the words of each page sends shivers of pleasure tingling down your spine. She makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

You've lusted after this girl for months, pined for her, wondered everything about her. And now here she is, sat inches from you on the same sofa. She could have chosen to sit anywhere else in the room. But she chose to be near you.

Nothing pleases you more than for her to be comfortable around you. Knowing she can't hurt you with her powers is to thank for that. Even her gloves are off, next to her in case someone else enters the room.

"Mind if I put my legs up?" she asks, glancing at the space separating you both.

"Course not," you say. "It's your house." Besides, you'd never reject an offer to get closer to her.

Giving a shy smile, Elsa proceeds to place her socked feet on the empty sofa cushion and resumes her book.

You pretend to watch television, surreptitiously scanning her from head to toe out the corner of your eye.

She's twirling a loose lock of blonde hair around her finger while she reads, then - as she reaches a particularly intense part of the story - stops twirling her hair and bites her lower lip in anticipation.

You feel giddy. Is it possible to actually be teased to death? If you didn't know any better you'd think she was doing it on purpose.

But you do know better. Elsa is one of those girls who genuinely doesn't realise just how unbelievably gorgeous she is.

Her toes curl in the most adorable way as the book continues to engross her.

Noticing she has quite small feet for somebody her height, a mischievous smile forms on your lips as you get an idea.

You quickly run a finger up the arch of her foot.

Elsa instinctively jerks it away, dropping her book. "What was- Did you just-"

You chuckle at her reaction, at how the sensation caused a tiny amount of snow to shoot out from her fingertips.

"Ticklish?" you say playfully, raising an eyebrow.

Elsa's eyes widen. She hasn't been tickled since she was a child. "Don't you dare!"

"Do what?" You lightly poke her side. "Tickle you?" You do it again.

"Yes!" she giggles, swiping at your hand. "Stop!"

Grinning, you shake your head. "Not unless you make me!"

More snowflakes escape from her fingers as she explodes into a fit of laughter.

It's the sweetest sound you've ever heard. Sweeter than your favourite song.

Elsa then manages to gain the upper hand by grabbing your wrists and pinning you to the sofa. She's practically straddling your hips, her thighs pressed against them, trapping you.

You're completely at her mercy as you go utterly weak in her grip, melting at her touch.

Hair dishevelled and heart pounding from you tickling her, it takes a few seconds for the blonde to catch her breath.

For a moment, you gaze into each other's eyes.

Elsa's braid tickles your cheek as she slowly leans in.

Is she-Is she about to do what you think she's about to do?

The living room door flies open and Olaf bursts into the room. "Elsa!"

She rolls off of you and pulls her gloves back on, looking at her little brother with a concerned expression. "What is it, Olaf?"

"It's here!" he exclaims. "My new video game arrived today!"

Elsa relaxes and shakes her head, smiling.

Olaf doesn't even notice the smatterings of snow scattered around the carpet. He's too excited.

You snap yourself out of your daze and plaster on a friendly face for the boy. "What game is it?" you ask.

"Blades of Ice 7," he answers enthusiastically. "Want to play?"

Your eyes light up. "Are you kidding? I love Blades of Ice!"

Elsa reveals that she, also, is a fan of the series.

With that, the three of you spend the rest of the evening playing Olaf's video game until Elsa has to put him to bed.

A single thought remains at the back of your mind the whole time.

Was she really going to kiss you?

-x-

The weekend has arrived.

Kristoff is driving you, Elsa and Anna up to the campsite on the North Mountain where you'll be 'sleeping' tonight.

"Well, guys," he says, "here we are."

He parks his jeep with the other cars and the four of you exit.

Insisting you and Elsa go enjoy yourselves, Anna snuggles into her boyfriend as he wraps an arm around her.

You and the blonde feel equally out of place among all these happy-go-lucky teenagers.

They keep staring at her and whispering, wondering why the 'Ice Queen' is here.

She slides her hand into yours and squeezes it apprehensively.

You squeeze back to remind her you'll be right there beside her no matter what.

At the campfire, where everyone appears to be swigging alcohol and roasting marshmallows, Anna and Kristoff join in.

Elsa tells you that fire makes her uncomfortable and the two of you venture off for a walk.

You stay on the path until she spots a lake not too far from your location.

She leads you towards the isolated area excitedly.

"Watch this," she says, summoning her powers. "Are you ready?"

You nod.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa freezes the lake.

Your jaw drops in amazement. She truly is something else.

Elsa materialises a pair of ice-skating blades onto the soles of your shoes, clasping her hands together as she admires her handiwork.

"Oh, Elsa, they're lovely, but I don't skate."

"Oh, come on!" she says, taking both your hands and pulling you onto the ice. "You can do it!"

She can't stop giggling as you clutch onto her for balance.

"Is this because I tickled you?" you ask, nearly falling once again and accidentally pressing your blushing face into her bust.

She just laughs good-naturedly and assists you in regaining an upright stance.

This new Elsa. This free, happy Elsa who can use her abilities without fear of hurting anybody is making you feel something unexplainable.

It's something more than butterflies. You're certain of it.

Within half an hour, you're skating on your own.

Elsa claps proudly and suggests you take a break.

You agree and skate back to 'solid ground' all by yourself in an attempt to impress her.

"Well done," she says, tentatively placing a hand on your arm.

You remove the blades from your shoes so you can stand properly and then smile at her. "I've got a great teacher."

Much to your surprise, Elsa throws her arms around you and buries her face in your shoulder, crying.

"I'm so sorry," she weeps. "If it wasn't for me your life wouldn't be in danger. I never meant for any of this."

Unwilling to allow her to blame herself, you cup her face with both hands and stare deeply into her eyes, the reflection of the frozen lake glistening in them.

Her skin feels and looks up close exactly how you imagined. Soft and fair as freshly fallen snow.

How can somebody so beautiful honestly believe herself to be a monster?

"Elsa," you whisper, wiping icy tears from her cheeks. "You are the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever. I'd rather die tomorrow having known you than live a hundred years without."

Taken aback, Elsa has no words. Only a kiss.

* * *

**Until next time.**

**;)**


	3. I'll Protect You

**The grand finale!**

**Hope it doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

At first, Elsa's kiss is soft and tender, her warmth spreading through her lips and into yours.

You don't feel so cold anymore as your hands intertwine with hers.

The kiss grows more passionate, resulting in an odd, almost-pleasant heat emanating from your heart and working its way around the rest of your body.

Elsa has to pull away. Your lips are so hot they're practically burning.

"What is it?" you ask, confused. "Are you alright?"

She stares at you in shock, making you nervous. "Your hair," she utters. "It-It's reverting back to its original colour!"

Wide eyed, you rush over to the frozen lake to look at your reflection.

She's right!

"Elsa, what did you do? Does this mean that-that you unfroze my heart?"

She stares at her hands, unsure and afraid. "I don't know."

"Hey, it's okay," you say, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she exclaims. "I-I don't want to hurt you again."

"But you won't. Don't you see, Elsa? Your powers are fuelled by emotion. When we were skating you were so happy. Your ice-"

"Is a curse! I shouldn't have used my powers so recklessly! They're too dangerous!"

The earth around her is beginning to freeze. A hail is forming above your heads. She needs to calm down.

Elsa realises. "Control it," she thinks aloud. "Conceal, don't feel."

You shake your head. "No! You can't keep bottling everything up. Don't allow fear to win. Let it go!"

"Let it go? I can't! I-"

"Listen to me, Elsa!" A howl of blisteringly cold wind rushes against you, attempting to push you away. "Your powers are a gift! Embrace them!"

She listens, your words having an effect. "Let it go," she breathes.

You smile. "Y-Yeah, that's it! Just think positive. Think about your sister and brother. You love them, right?"

She nods. "Think of Anna," she says, closing her eyes. "Think of Olaf."

As she does this, her powers start to subside and the ice surrounding her - including the frozen lake - thaws before your very eyes.

Revelling in her newfound control, Elsa grins.

Love.

The key to controlling her powers...

Love!

She raises her hands into the air, gathering the thawed ice into one breathtaking giant snowflake.

"Whoa," is all you can say.

The giant snowflake expands, then disperses at Elsa's command.

Exhausted, she sighs with relief, a smile still evident as she collapses into your arms.

"Elsa!"

She's drained but elated. "Love," she whispers, looking into your eyes, "will thaw."

"Huh?"

"Love will thaw," she repeats. "You were right."

"No, Elsa," you respond, smiling. "I did nothing. This was all you."

The pair of you just lie there for a while, waiting for Elsa's strength to return.

She notices you're shivering and cuddles into you.

She's warmer than the softest blanket. More beautiful than the purest snowfall.

You're the one to initiate a kiss this time, much to the blonde's satisfaction.

It pleases her to know she hasn't completely scared you away yet.

Elsa's phone buzzes.

"It's Anna," she says, checking it.

The redhead has sent her sister a text asking where you and Elsa disappeared to, that you're both missing out on all the fun.

Somehow you highly doubt that.

Elsa tries to stand, but is still utterly spent from using her powers to such a large degree.

There's no way you're letting her walk back to the campsite in her condition.

"How about a piggyback?" you suggest.

Amused by the idea, Elsa sizes you up. "Are you sure you'll be fine carrying me for that amount of distance?"

"Are you kidding?" you say, looking her up and down. "You're tiny. I mean, you're tall, but you're skinny. Nice skinny, though!" You try to find a more pleasant sounding word. "Slender!"

Elsa stifles a giggle out of politeness. "Thank you," she says, clearing her throat. "In that case, I'd love a piggyback."

She's feeling nostalgic. She hasn't been carried in years. The only people she remembers ever doing so are Kai, Gerda and her parents.

Crouching down so she can climb on, all you can think of is how different everything is going to be from this moment onwards, how Elsa's life is going to change for the better now she's able to control her powers.

Knowing she's happy, you're happy.

She mounts your back and the two of you return to the campsite where Anna and Kristoff await.

-x-

When you arrive at the campsite, the first thing Anna notices is that you're carrying Elsa.

"What happened?" she asks her sister, worried. "Did you twist your ankle or something?"

Smiling, Elsa shakes her head. "I'm fine, Anna. Just tired."

"Tired?" Anna realises something is missing. "Elsa, your gloves-"

"Are no longer necessary. I'll explain everything once we're home. But for now, Anna, go have fun. Be with your friends. Be with Kristoff."

The redhead can see the blonde means what she says, that she really does want nothing more than for her sister to enjoy herself.

Anna nods. "Okay, Elsa. But as soon as we get home..."

"Yes," the blonde replies. "All will be clear. I promise."

On that note, the redhead returns to her usual group, leaving you and Elsa alone to do your own thing.

The rest of the night the pair of you can't keep your hands off each other. Or your lips.

Other kids from school who've never even seen Elsa have a conversation with anyone except Anna are shocked.

Since when did the 'Ice Queen' develop such a fiery personality?

You're both having a great time together...until Hans Westergard and his friends decide to ruin it.

"Well, look who it is," says Hans, sneering. "Fancy seeing you two here. At a party of all places. With people. Fascinating."

You step in front of Elsa protectively, remembering the incident in the cafeteria not long ago.

"Oh, don't worry," he says. "I don't want any trouble. In fact, if we could have a word in private?"

Hans's friends all glance at each other and shrug, then proceed to wander off a short distance, giving you, Elsa and Hans some privacy.

Elsa clings to you without realising, holding on tightly to your arm for comfort.

"You know, Elsa," Hans says. "I'm impressed. Who would've guessed such a timid girl possessed so much power?"

Your and Elsa's hearts stop simultaneously. How in the world did Hans find out about her abilities?

He shrugs. "I followed you. What can I say? I was curious as to what you two freaks were up to." He smirks. "Managed to get a few pictures on my phone while I was at it. Recorded a little video, too, just in case."

Furious, you almost lunge at him, but Elsa being on your arm makes you think twice.

"I wonder how everyone will react when they see these." He shows you both his phone screen - various images of Elsa freezing the lake and then thawing it. "Don't bother trying to break my phone or anything. I already uploaded them to the cloud."

You clench your hands into fists.

Elsa's grip tightens on you. "Please, Hans, why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"That's easy. Tell me how you got your powers. How can I learn to do what you do?"

"Learn?" She narrows her eyes. "I was born with them. You can't-"

"Liar! I don't believe you."

"It's the truth," you insist.

"Fine. Be difficult." Hans gestures to an image on his phone. "The internet will love these."

Elsa's breath hitches. She doesn't know what she can say to dissuade him.

"Go ahead," you snarl. "No one will think they're real, anyway. Ever heard of photoshopping?"

"Ever heard of my brothers?" Hans asks. "My eldest is the owner and chairman of Westergard Industries. If I told him what I saw tonight, he'd have your girlfriend on a slab faster than you can say lab rat."

Elsa is shaking, starting to lose control again. She's terrified and frustrated. Why should she allow Hans to threaten and abuse her when she could easily wipe him out?

"Wh-What's wrong with her? Why's she looking at me like that?"

As much as Hans deserves it, you know Elsa wouldn't forgive herself if she hurt someone else.

"Calm down," you whisper in her ear, stroking a loose strand of blonde hair out her face. "We'll figure this out together. I'll protect you."

Nodding, she takes a deep breath and wraps her arms around you, then glares at Hans.

You glare alongside her.

"So, upsetting you will unleash your powers," he muses. "Interesting."

Elsa raises her chin at him in disdain.

"Bit of advice, Hans," you say. "I'd delete that 'evidence' if I were you. Elsa can be pretty cold if she's pushed."

Cold? The blonde raises an eyebrow at you questionably.

You smile at her. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

She rolls her eyes.

"You have until the date of the school dance," Hans states. "If you don't share your secret with me by then, I'll reveal the video and pictures to everybody." He turns to walk away and rejoin his friends. "You've been warned."

Elsa and you both swallow. What on Earth are you going to do?

-x-

In the following weeks, Hans's threat lingers at the back of yours and Elsa's minds.

Neither of you can enjoy your new relationship like this. And even worse, Elsa is struggling to maintain control of her powers.

Anna has suggested numerous times that the three of you kidnap Hans, force him to delete the images of Elsa. But unless you kill him, there's no way you can prevent him from squealing to his twelve older brothers.

You'd be willing to do it. If it means protecting Elsa, you'll do anything. Murder included.

But, being the gentle, kind-hearted person she is, she's completely opposed, of course.

Tonight is the school dance, where Hans will be, expecting Elsa to give him information she can't provide.

Gerda and Kai have no idea about Hans. If they did they'd make the twins pack their belongings and flee the country as soon as possible, severing all ties with their present lives.

Anna would have to abandon Kristoff. She'd never get to see him again.

He'd be crushed, the poor guy.

And you, you'd lose Elsa. Quite possibly forever.

You don't think you could handle that.

"Come on, Elsa!"

Anna and you are waiting outside her sister's bedroom.

"How long are you going to be?" asks the redhead, her back slumped against the door. "I'm sure you look gorgeous. We're waiting for you."

The door suddenly opens and Anna falls backwards.

Her sister catches her.

"Whoa, Elsa," gasps Anna, as the blonde steadies her to her feet. "You look different. It's a good different."

Struck by Elsa's beauty, you're speechless, unable to avert your gaze.

She blushes when she notices your reaction.

Anna is inspecting her twin's gown and side braid with awe, remarking how she wishes her hair was as manageable.

"I can't believe you made this with your powers, Elsa. It's incredible. And I love these shoes!"

Kristoff picks the three of you up in his jeep.

He seems uncomfortable wearing a suit. He's not exactly a fan of 'dressing up'. But like you would for Elsa, he'd do whatever it took to please Anna.

You notice his eyebrows shoot up as the sisters enter his car.

Anna is radiant as expected, her green dress complementing her every feature.

Kristoff only has eyes for her. But he can't deny that Elsa is the picture of sophisticated grace tonight.

Who knew Anna's reserved, uptight sister could transform into something so lovely.

Kristoff winks at you in the rear-view mirror as if to congratulate you on having such a stunning girlfriend.

You nod and smile in response.

-x-

At the dance, Elsa turns heads. Practically everyone is fawning over her, much to the scorn of a few jealous girls.

It warms Anna's heart to watch sister receive the positive attention she deserves, even if it is just from shallow kids who've either ignored or persecuted her since she started at Arendelle High.

You're proud to have Elsa on your arm. You can't stop grinning.

As the night progresses, you and Elsa share a dance.

So far, all is well. There's no sign of Hans or his friends.

Elsa rests her head on your shoulder as you slow dance.

"I'm having a wonderful time," she says. "Thank you for believing in me, for not giving up."

You kiss her forehead. "I'll always believe in you, Elsa. You're amazing."

Her phone buzzes.

You're both thinking the same thing.

Hans.

Elsa relaxes once she sees it's just a text from Gerda. She opens the message and reads it, her relief quickly vanishing.

"No," she breathes. "Olaf."

Your eyes widen. "Olaf?"

Burying her face in her hands, Elsa nods.

You allow her to lean on you as she's feeling light-headed. Keeping her powers in check while under so much stress isn't easy.

"My little brother," she utters. "He's not in his bed. Gerda can't find him anywhere."

"Olaf is missing?" you think aloud, considering the possibilities of where he might have gone. "Hans."

Elsa's head snaps up. "Of course." She stares at her hands, at the frost forming on them. "If he's hurt Olaf..."

The two of you agree not to tell Anna, to let her enjoy tonight with Kristoff while she can.

Elsa texts Hans saying she knows what he's done.

He responds with a picture message of a tearful Olaf, wrists tied behind his back and gagged.

You and Elsa discuss where Hans could be holding him.

Elsa remembers Anna mentioning Hans's family owns a cabin by the lake at the North Mountain. That's where he attempted to force himself on her and why she broke up with him in the first instance.

You and Elsa call Kai and Gerda, explaining everything.

They pick the pair of you up in the Andersens' family car and drive to the Westergards' cabin.

-x-

Pulling up outside the cabin, Elsa grips your hand in anticipation.

Her skin is as cold as ice.

"Stay in the car," she tells you. "This is my fight."

"No way." You take both her hands in yours. "You're not going in there alone."

After a bit of persuasion, she sighs in defeat.

"I still think Gerda and I should go in with you," Kai says. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Be careful," says Gerda, as you and Elsa exit the vehicle. "Save your brother."

Elsa nods. "I'm not leaving without him."

You follow the blonde up the path and towards the front door of the cabin.

Elsa blasts it open with her powers. "Hans!" she yells.

Footsteps echo from the shadows.

"Well done," he purrs, stepping forwards to stand by a window, moonlight reflecting off his handsome, cunning features. "You found me."

"Where's Olaf?" Elsa growls. "What have you done with my brother?"

"Oh, he's around."

Glaring, she readies her ice. "Don't make me hurt you!"

Hans sneers. "You most certainly won't. Not if you want to see him again."

"But I can't give you the answers you're seeking," she says desperately. "I don't even know them myself."

He's about to say something witty, but then notices you're missing. "Hey, where'd the nerd go?"

Elsa scans her surroundings. You're nowhere to be seen.

Hans shrugs. "Wow. Real catch you got there, Elsa. Ditched you without a second thought."

She scowls at him. You'd never ditch her...right?

He withdraws a syringe from his jacket pocket. "Now, if you'll just be a good girl and comply..."

Elsa backs away as he approaches her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking a sample of your blood," he says matter-of-factly. "For testing."

"You can't be serious."

"You want Olaf to live to see tomorrow?"

Her heart constricts. "Yes."

He smirks. "Then hold out your arm."

She hesitates, extending the limb out to him and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Elsa!"

The blonde's eyes snap open.

Both she and Hans whip their heads around in your direction.

You're stood there with Olaf.

Elsa calls your name in a voice full of relief and affection.

Hans panics - his leverage over Elsa gone - and grabs the girl, jabbing the syringe into her.

Elsa screams, the sudden sharp pain causing her to accidentally release an icy blast, striking Hans in the heart.

Clutching his chest, he collapses. "What-What did you do to me, you freak?" He then loses consciousness.

You instruct Olaf to go outside to Gerda and Kai while you deal with the situation, promising you'll take care of his sister.

Trusting you, the little boy does as he's told.

After having removed the syringe, Elsa is on her knees, remorseful for hurting yet another person.

You wrap your arms around her. "It'll be okay," you breathe, trying to comfort her. "You're safe. Olaf is safe."

"I-I'm a monster," she whimpers.

"No, you're not. You're the opposite, Elsa. I love you so much. Please, don't be so hard on yourself. None of this is your fault."

She's silent for a moment. No longer crying.

"What did you just say?"

"Um...I asked you not to be so hard on yourself, that this isn't your fault."

"Before that."

"Oh, the part where I said...you know..."

She wipes away her tears and manages a smile. "Did you mean it? Do you really love me?"

Smiling back, you nod bashfully.

Kai and Gerda burst into the cabin, horrified as they notice Hans unconscious on the floor.

"That scoundrel!" snarls Kai, marching towards the boy's body. "He'll be sorry when he wakes up."

Olaf runs in after them, throwing himself into Elsa's arms.

She holds him tight and kisses his forehead.

"You kids get out of here," orders Kai, rolling up his sleeves. "Mr. Westergard and I need to have a little 'chat' about erasing some incriminating pictures and a video."

Gerda picks up the syringe with Elsa's blood sample and leads her, you and Olaf out the cabin and to the family car.

"Everything is going to be alright," you assure your girlfriend, weaving your fingers between hers. "I promise."

Sighing, Elsa touches your cheek with her free hand and kisses you. "By the way," she says, "I never had a chance to respond earlier."

You realise she's referring to your 'confession' in the cabin.

You gulp, blushing uncontrollably.

Elsa presses an ear to your chest and listens to the steady beat that is your unfrozen heart.

"I love you, too," she whispers. "I always will."

-x-

THE END

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who's followed, favorited and reviewed.**

**I'm seriously flattered to have such loyal readers!**

**Also, if you haven't yet, don't forget to check out 'Disney's Frozen: A Royal Wedding'.**


End file.
